


By my side

by InDrain



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Caring Torao is what I live for, Established Relationship, M/M, Sickfic, Soft floff, it's a +1k drabble cuz I can say so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 16:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InDrain/pseuds/InDrain
Summary: "Holy fuck, you're burning!!""Stop exaggerating, Mido-san. It's a simple fever." Minami's voice was too weak and hoarse."Don't bullshit me."





	By my side

**Author's Note:**

> I was studying and Torao taking care of sick Minami sounded like the softest thing ever  
> Therefore this happened  
> Anyways, hope you enjoy!!

It was one of those rare occasions, in which, the brunette was using his free time for work, instead of sleeping or just randomly wasting it.

However, it was soon interrupted by the incoming message. 

- _what are you doing?_

It was out of the usual, the white haired always preferred to only call when urgently needed. Justifying it by saying that he isn't a fan of modern technology. 

Trust the popular actor to consider simple mobile phones a 'modern technology'. 

- _Work_.

Torao replied.

- _That's unusual._

- _I can say the same about you. Why are you messaging?_

-F _or a change._

-Fo _r real.._

- _Mido-san, want to come over?_

- _Hmm, why the invitation, so suddenly?_

- _That's mean, mido-san. Do I need to have a reason?_

- _Not really..Okay I'll be on my way._

- _^^_.

Torao's phone stopped vibrating, due to no more incoming messages. After getting ready, he went out. 

Without a doubt, hanging out with Minami will be better than boring work.

The idol thought of getting drinks from the near department store. But drinking by yourself, while being in the presence of others, didn't sound like a good idea to the brunette. 

Not before the passing of thirty minutes, that Torao arrived at his partner's house. Being in a far neighbourhood than him, it was a pain to visit which explains why, both of them, favoured going out over hanging in the other's house.

Standing before the door, The brunette rang the bell three times and waited for Minami. Seconds, even minutes, passed and it was still complete silence, without any footsteps distributing it.

Torao decided to try for second time, before using the spare key he got when they started dating.

Needless to say, there was no answer. 

Unlocking the door, himself. Torao was greeted by an empty quiet hall. Which urged him to go in and call for his partner's name.

"Minami.."

There was no replies answering him. But, by that moment, the brunette spotted the lights in the bedroom, indicating that someone was sleeping there.

And true to his thoughts, Minami was laying in the bed while being messily wrapped in a light blanket. 

The white haired was awake and smiling at the newcomer. His face was flushing red.

"What's wrong!!" The brunette exclaimed and hurried to his partner's side. Checking his forehead at once. "Holy fuck, you're burning!!"

"Stop exaggerating, Mido-san. It's a simple fever." Minami's voice was too weak and hoarse.

"Don't bullshit me. Since when?"

"Ah, I think this morning."

"You think?!! Did you take any medicine, at least?!"

"Silly. Do you think of me, as one being that careless and not taking anything, in this condition."

"You didn't take any."

"Fufufu, you know me. As expected-"

"No time for your idiotic praises. I bet, you don't even  have any, around your house. I'm leaving to get some. I won't be late."

Before the white haired can retort sarcastically with anything, Torao was out of the room as well as the whole place. 

It made sense to the brunette, now. The reason why his partner was only messaging instead of calling. It's actually the first time for him to witness a sick Minami, at all.

But, why not telling him anything? At least, he could have brought anything, along. Instead of, wasting more time like what's he doing, right now. 

Torao's journey, to the pharmacy and the store, didn't take long. And he was able to go back in a short time. Everything was exactly the same, as when he left.

Walking in the kitchen first, he filled a cup of water before going to his partner's bedroom, sitting in front of the white haired. And offering him the water, as well as, the medicine.

"Can you sit?" The brunette asked.

"It's only a fever, I didn't lose my nerve control system."

"Fancy saying so, while looking like you were ran over by a truck." Torao's retort earned him a sulk from the white haired.

Instead of voicing any replies, the younger one tried to sit. But the awful dizziness, nearly, blocking his sight, completely, prevented him from succeeding.

"Minami." The brunette called in a worried tone, as he saw Minami's movement suddenly stopping. The white haired closed his eyes, with a pained expression, and leaned against the back of the bed.

"Oh, this is how it feels like, to get ran over by a truck." Slowly opening his eyes again, Minami extended his hand to the other one. 

Torao offered both the medicine and the cup of water. However, the white haired only took the pill and swallowed it, without touching the water at all.

"Why would you do something so, stupidly, dangerous. Drink even a little!" The brunette's voice was raised slightly. 

"I'm too dizzy. I wouldn't be able to, even if I wanted." Minami admitted, uncharacteristically. 

"....what exactly happened to get you that sick?"

Laying, once again, in the bed. Minami said nothing, in return. As he was losing the latest bit of energy, he has mustered till now.

The brunette sighed and stood up from his place opposite of his partner. "I'm sure, You didn't eat anything since the morning. Or maybe even before that. I'll make something quickly, Try to stay awake until my return."

"S~o~C~a~r~i~n~g." Minami sing sung, in a faint tone, that Torao ignored and went to the kitchen. 

He was used to eating out, most of the time. Be it because of work or just gathering with celebrities for no good reason. Yet, the brunette was an experienced one, when it comes to cooking. He enjoys doing everything, perfectly. Even if it'll be done during rare occasions. 

As soon as he finished, Torao wasted no time in going back to his partner. Holding the warm soup in addition to the small bowl of porridge, he went into the bedroom. 

Upon entering, he was faced by the sight of Minami peacefully sleeping. His breathing looked more stable than how it was, minutes ago. There was no pain or fake smiles on his features. Just his cheeks and nose being dyed with the faint red, due to the still existing fever. While his hair was messy in every direction. 

It was an alluring sight.

Torao decided against waking the white haired and left the the food by the bedside. 

Taking a place by the end of the bed, opposite from the sleeping one. He took out his phone, capturing a single picture before opening the browser to search for _best methods to take care of a feverish person._

Spending, nearly, an hour going through many articles, which have the same _~~boring~~_ content, wasn't the plan. Even though, Torao still kept on doing it.

He would steal glances at his partner, from time to time. Making sure he wasn't sweating or aching in any way, before getting engrossed in his internet search, again.

"Your back will hurt from sitting like this." A voice interrupted, urging the brunette to look away from his phone.

"You're awake? How are you feeling? Still dizzy or feeling any pain anywhere? The food is all cold now, but try to have some. Or Would it be better if I heated it up?"

"Those are too many questions for a sick person."

"Minami, Please eat and mess around later."

"Anyway, Why are you sitting so far away? Get closer."

Getting off from where he was sitting, the brunette took a few steps, in order to stand exactly before the other one. And touched his forehead to check his temperature for the second time.

"Mido-san, there's an medical invention called _thermometer_. And that's still considered being far."

"You look better than before."

"The throbbing has lessened, a bit." The white haired said and held on Torao's arm. Using it to pull him down to his level, before allowing both of their lips to feel the warmth of the other.

But, Torao broke it quickly after. "The food."

"Not now, I will have some later. Can't miss mido-san's rare cooking, can I?"

Adjusting his position, from just standing there, to properly lie down beside Minami. "It's sleep, then." Torao closed his eyes, as he said so. While his right hand held on Minami's waist and pulled him closer.

"You're sleeping, too?" Minami looked at his partner's ~~supposed to be~~ sleeping face. "It's barely 5 p.m."

"Yes, The perfect time for taking a nap."

"Fufufu, if you say so." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Minami's head rested on the other's chest and he allowed sleep take over.

 

 

The night has enveloped everything with its darkness, by then. That's when, the white haired's body forced him to wake up to get some water, in fear of dehydration. 

Being met with his partner's calm face, sleeping quietly by his side. Unpleasant memories of lonely days slipped to his mind. Trying to district himself from getting any more sentimental, the white haired got off the bed and headed to the kitchen. 

He was being careful of his every move, not making any sounds as possible. So, he doesn't distribute the other's sleep, in any way. That's why, Minami was surprised by the short ringing of Torao's phone, on the bedside. 

The screen lightened, announcing a missed call. And revealed to the white haired a picture, of his sleeping face, being used as the phone's lock screen. 

His clothes indicated that, this picture was taken only hours ago.

"I don't think, I'd be able to sleep, that peacefully, if it wasn't for your presence by my side." Minami whispered.

Unconsciously, a genuine smile was formed on his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm not suited to write drabbles much  
> As always criticism, kudos and comments are totally appreciated  
> (ノ*°▽°*)


End file.
